The Unfornate Misadventures of Roy Mustang's Desk
by silvergray1358
Summary: The sequel to "What Happens in the Library, Stays in the Library". Part Two in my "Lustful Humanity" series. Ed finds himself stuck at work after a busy day, but he isn't alone and paperwork isn't the only thing on his mind… Lemon, One-shot.


Title: The Unfornate Misadventures of Roy Mustang's Desk

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: EdxLust

Genre: Romance, pr0n

Summary: The sequel to "What Happens in the Library, Stays in the Library". Part Two in my "Lustful Humanity" series. Ed finds himself stuck at work after a busy day, but he isn't alone and paperwork isn't the only thing on his mind… Lemon, One-shot.

Warning: NWS, adult content, language, inappropriate stuff, blah blah blah smut.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything to do with it, I'm just playing with the characters…

_Author's Note: This is for one of my reviewers who gave me the idea for this sequel._

* * *

><p>_,.-'"~^~"-.,_<p>

"And don't forget to finish filling out that State Alchemist-form-y thing before you leave or Mustang will have your ass," Jean Havoc rambled as he straightened out the last sheets of paper on his desk and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. "And lock the door of course. I forgot once and I thought for sure Hawkeye was gonna shoot my goddamn foot clear off," he finished with a chuckle, his unlit cigarette dangling out the corner of his mouth, just begging to be lit as soon as he got outside.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I won't Havoc," Edward Elric said, his tone dripping with friendly sarcasm. He leaned back haphazardly in his chair at his desk, playing with a pen as he rolled his eyes at the blonde chaotically gathering his stuff. "Why are you in such a rush? Don't tell me you have a date…" Ed said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact. You should try it sometime instead of staying late at work all the time."

Ed just scoffed and stared down at the hefty pile of paperwork he still had left to do as Havoc placed a pile of his own (completed of course) down on Roy Mustang's desk with a flourish that only a "free man" could muster.

"And with that I'm off!" he said as he almost skipped to the door. But just as he was about to escape from his 9-5 prison, he spun around, reaching into his pants pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot! The front desk had someone bring this up for you," he said as he walked over and handed a small white envelope.

Ed took it and read the front. All that was written was his name: Edward Elric, in a very feminine script. He turned it over, but the sealed envelope was blank on the back.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know, I'm just the middle man," Jean said with a wink. "Although if I had to take a guess, I'd say you have a secret admirer. Have a good night you lady-killer!" Havoc said, waving as he walked out of the office and shut the door behind him, leaving Edward alone in the room.

He glanced at the letter, at his pile of work, at the letter, and finally again at the _mound_ of work.

"Aww… fuck it."

He flipped the letter over and tore open the envelope. Inside was one sheet of plain white stationary. There was no header or polite phrase reading "from the desk of…". It was just a plain sheet of paper… except from the one sentence written in the same elegant script as on the envelope.

_~You, me, 20 minutes~_

He stared at the words for a moment and then flipped the paper over to double-check that those were the only words written.

It was: and it was enough.

He started to stand up from his desk and stopped. This note was slightly different; there was no destination specified. 98% of the time the note told him to go to the library or occasionally somewhere else if he was traveling around.

"Why the change?" he whispered to himself, but didn't make any move to leave. He glanced at the clock. It was 8:32 pm: only 18 minutes left. But Havoc had the note all day, just forgot to give it to him until now. So if the note meant 20 minutes from when he got it, then she must be watching him. She was already here.

Ed became aware that he had just been standing there at his desk, letter getting crumpled up in his metal hand. He sat down again, resisting the urge to look out the huge picture window behind Mustang's desk and search through the lamp-lit night. Slowly, he resumed working on his paperwork, absentmindedly signing his name on the dotted lines and filling out basic information in the boxes.

Soon, he was carried away with the work, particularly stuck on one form that involved a very detailed account of one of his more… colorful escapades in a small village while on his search for the Philosopher's Stone. He and Al had encountered the homunculus Envy and long story short, Ed had spent the whole night rebuilding smashed inns, sheds, and animal pens. No one had been hurt, but that still left A LOT of paperwork. So when Ed was a middle of listing property damage, he was so distracted he didn't even hear the door to the office open.

Suddenly, Ed had the strong sensation of eyes on the back of his head. He spun around in his seat and saw the raven-haired beauty standing casually against the wall behind him. There was a silence as the two stared at each other, exploring the fires in each other's eyes; hers the controlling heat of well-explored demand and his, the youthful flames of untamed passion that screamed _alive_. Two polar ends of the same liveliness, ambition—desire.

He stood up from his desk but didn't go far as he leaned against the edge of his desk. "You shouldn't be here Lust."

The homunculus chuckled as if a child had said some amusing that they didn't truly understand. She strolled over to the now dark window. The slowing city was accented with the soft orange glow of lamps and the warm yellow light of lit rooms behind closed curtains. Ed could see the headlights of a car flash by for a second from where he stood.

"You could have gone elsewhere," she said, her voice laced with the control both of them knew she had.

"Well I—I had a lot of work and… and Mustang will kill me if it's not all done by tomorrow. I don't have time to go running around the city!" he said, straightening up as he tried to defend himself and take back a little control.

"Your welcome then," she said, still turned around, watching the little piece of world before her.

"Wha—for what?"

"For coming to you then," Lust purred as she turned around to see a red-faced Edward, looking a little defeated. She carefully walked around Mustang's desk, trailing her deadly fingers over stacks of papers and the telephone before sitting on the edge of the front of the desk, pushing a pile of books out of the way as she did it.

"You're being awfully cold today, Edward," she said with a pout, although Ed knew it wasn't real; at least not entirely.

He unfolded his crossed arms and let his face relax a little bit with a sigh. He had have had a stressful day: running around with random orders that Mustang was too lazy to do himself and still taking shit from him. Roy must've had a bad date the night before because he was in a real pissy mood and everyone had gotten a piece of it. Especially Ed.

"It was _him_, wasn't it?" she asked, making it obvious who she was referring to as she picked up Mustang's name plate and twirled it lazily in her hand.

Ed shuffled his feet and let out an exasperated sigh. Shaking his head slightly, he said, "I just had a rough day is all."

"Hmm," she purred again, placing down the name plate and staring directly into Edward's eyes. "I think I might be able to fix that, Fullmetal."

Ed felt those words run straight to his groin and turn into heat as it pooled there. He could feel all of the stress of the day, all the frustration, all the anger, tense up his muscles, compelling his mind to act. To take out everything, and soon.

"I… You really shouldn't be here…" he said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his mind clear of the intoxicating lure of the woman in front of him. She had more than enough control over the blonde though, and he knew it was a losing battle. But there seemed to be something different with her tonight and even though Ed couldn't quite place it, he could feel it radiate off of her. Sure, there was the confidence, power, and sultry, pure lust, but there almost seemed to be something… sad about her. It was then that Ed hatched an idea, and he discovered that his body was more than willing to comply.

"Do you want me to leave then?" the homunculus asked, making sure she sounded as unemotional as possible as she played with a lock of her long, black-as-midnight hair. Her eyes eventually drifted up when there was a thick, heavy pause from Edward. She almost jumped when she discovered that he had crossed the small distance between them. She blamed her busy mind on missing that fact. What surprised her more though was his expression. There was a dark burning that was consuming his normally golden eyes. Even though Edward wasn't very tall for his age still (although Lust had been watching with pleasure as his growth spurt finally began) he seemed to loom over her. His frame finally filled out his muscles and strength with the natural grace that he had always possessed and Lust realized he must be about an inch taller than her by now. She felt a shiver run through her and wondered if he saw it.

"I think you know exactly what I want," he growled, running his flesh hand through her hair until he reached the back of her head, curling his fingers slightly, forcing her to keep her head up. Lust could tell that what she did next would change what she was doing here—what _they_ were doing here—what these encounters meant. She knew that something that she had always wanted but never dared to ask was now just a few words away, but she didn't know if she was brave enough to say them. Could she trust this boy-becoming-a-man with her deepest desire? Her heart's true wish which was only shadowed by her passion to become a human being? Could Edward Elric really giver her what she wanted—what she needed? Lust decided that she wanted to find out.

"Then take it," she breathed, her eyes lidded as she dared the alchemist. She watched as a wave of emotion ran over his face, and she loved what she saw. Before she had time to prepare herself, his hand tightened in her hair and he pulled her face towards his; mashing their lips together hard enough to bruise. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip before pulling it in-between his teeth and nibbling it, demanding entrance. Dizzy from lack of air, she broke the kiss slightly, letting the warmed air flood into her lungs. But the blonde barely gave her a chance to think as he snaked his automail around her thin waist and pulled her flush against his body. He shoved her up against the desk so the edge was digging into her butt as he slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth, running it over hers and eliciting a moan before she knew what was happening.

Ed used her responsiveness as a sign to continue on with his plan. Breaking the heated kiss, he moved his way to her neck. As he kissed the soft skin behind her ear, he inhaled her scent deeply, letting the spicy perfume of her hair and skin fog his analytical mind and forcing just his carnal instincts to take over. The body before him was his, and he wanted everyone to know it. He found her pulse point and felt a rush of pride as he could feel the heartbeat flutter against his lips. He immediately latched onto the skin, the muscles flexing while he sucked on the flesh hard enough to leave a mark and massaging it with his tongue at the same time. A throaty groan escaped her lips as she rolled her body against his in pleasure.

She could feel the tight layers of muscles under the sun-kissed skin. She could feel the heat pouring off his body and she shocked herself in finding out that she craved that heat; that she desperately wanted to feel that heat soak into her skin, her muscles, the very deepest recesses of her body. But what she noticed most as she explored the sensation of his body against hers was the growingly hard organ pressed against her hip. For once in her life, Lust found that she was actually nervous. Although she could kill him at any moment, she no longer had control, and that both excited her and scared her.

She rolled her hips against the blonde's and he growled deeply. Swiftly, he grabbed her hips and lifted her up on the desk, pushing a pile of paper out of the way as he did it. She gasped at the sudden movement and the harsh pressure of his automail on her hip bone, but the sharp pain seemed to only accentuate the growing bliss as Ed worked his mouth down her neckline and exploring the line of her collarbone. Wanting to gain more contact, he untangled his flesh hand from her hair and make quick business with the hem of her dress; roughly pushing it up over her creamy thighs. She felt the cool air hit the sensitive skin, but it was quickly replaced when he unceremoniously spread her legs apart wide enough for him to push his hips forward in-between them. His hand drifted up, a teasing trail over the heated flesh and she could feel and hear him chuckle softly into her neck when he discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Ever so softly he began teasing the tiny bud he found between her legs; small circles rubbing exquisite bright bliss with the calloused pad of his thumb. Lust cried out as the heat built up in her lower stomach. It felt so amazingly fantastic, like a junkie getting a taste after too long of nothing. She needed more, but no matter how loud she groaned or thrust her hips forward, hinting, he just kept teasing while he gently sucked on her neck.

"Eager are we?" he chuckled, his voice deep with obvious desire.

"Please, more," she breathed out quietly. She had never begged a man before, for anything. She was a homunculus! She could take anything she wanted! But this time threats would not work. The alchemist had control over her, and because of that, she wasn't entirely sure what she was asking for more of. And surely enough, Ed picked up on the hesitation in her voice.

He watched and listened as he gave up her control, and with great pleasure he took it. "More of what, Lust?"

She knew the answer, having heard dozens of men sputter it out before her, but that didn't make saying it any easier.

"You," she gasped out, "more of you, Edward. Please." The last word came out with a hiss as his fingers drifted lower, becoming slick with her arousal.

"As you wish," he purred. Then, without warning, he slid two fingers into her tight warmth and with his automail, pulled the top of her dress down just enough so that his mouth could find one of her rosy nipples. The dueling sensations both tried to control her mind and in the process she became lost in it all. Her whole world became about Edward—what he was doing and how she craved more still.

"Fullmetal, please, I still need more…" she said, unfamiliar with the role she had acquired but finding it scarily easy to fall into.

The blonde must've been fighting with his control, because this time he didn't tease, but instead pulled his hands back and began to make quick work of his shirt while she managed to undo his belt. Once his black tank top was thrown somewhere on the floor, he started to unzip the leather pants he always wore.

She normally would have helped, but she was taken aback by the body in front of her. She hadn't ever seen him before without his shirt. They had these scandalous meetings a handful of times before, but they were usually quick little fucks; barely getting pants off and panties down before continuing on. Edward was taking his time tonight though, and the quick, thoughtless act of taking off his shirt had stunned her.

She had obviously known about the automail—had even felt the chilling touch of metal on the most sensitive areas between her legs, but she had never really gotten a clear look at it before. The harsh battlefield of skin where metal met flesh was surrounded by a flood of scars. Even the expanse of his chest and stomach was dotted with marred lines, both small and deep, breaking the smooth flow of tanned skin. It was disturbingly beautiful.

Lust realized that Ed had caught her staring and she even noticed the faint blush that hit his cheekbones before he looked away.

"Turn around," he commanded. Lust felt excitement at the thickness of his voice. She pushed herself off the desk, but Edward didn't inch back, forcing her to grind against him as she spun around. He immediately grabbed her hips and pulled her back, causing her to lean forward on her arms in the awkward position. She waited for what she craved and had been waiting for for so long, but he didn't more behind her.

"Why me?" he asked, voice strong as he made it clear that nothing was going to happen until she had the answer he wanted.

Lust knew the real answer. She knew that he knew the real answer too. But that wasn't what he wanted to hear. They both needed this, but if she said why, no matter how obvious, then things would… change. She couldn't lose this. This right here was everything she was made for, but more than that. This was an escape for her. This was a close to human as she would ever get, here in the grip of Fullmetal. And she knew he needed this too. This release from an abnormally difficult life. Something to control in a seemingly desperately chaotic life. So she decided to tell the lie they both wanted to hear.

"Because you always show up," she said, holding back the tears that threatened to fill up that emptiness inside her. Edward pushing into her then, replacing the tears and filling her with the carnal sensation of being complete again.

His thrusts were quick and forceful tonight, telling her with every push in that she belonged to him, and for once Lust readily accepted that position. That intolerably delicious heat was rapidly building in her body and she was lost in it; not even hearing her own voice as she begged, pleaded, and cried out for more.

Edward slipped his automail down under her chest and pulled her up against his chest as he continued to move into her. The metal was chilling against her breasts but the opposing feeling heightened everything else. He began to kiss her neck and she let her head fall back onto his shoulder, giving him access to the line of her neck. Unlike before, the kissed were soft, almost like he knew about the turmoil storming inside her and was personally trying to subdue it. It made her heart flutter.

His movements began to get rough and uneven, silently tipping her off that he was close. Lust let her namesake take her, letting it rampage through her body like how it always yearned to do. Without warning her orgasm hit her and for a few blissful moments, her soul felt at peace, no desire, no constant yearning: no lust. She was whole, complete: human. But like always, the peaceful quietness within her drifted away and was slowly replaced with that all too familiar burning. She wondered how long she would be able to fight it this time before she caved and wrote another note.

The force of her orgasm had pushed Ed to his, and now, while lost in her thoughts, she felt him still against her. He waited until his breathing resembled something close to normal before slipping out of her and began to get dressed again. She mentally thanked him for the prolonged contact, knowing that the lust only came back quicker without it.

As always, she collected herself and went to leave. She glanced back at Ed and saw him leaning against the desk, arms crossed and a frownful calculating look on his face, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"Don't forget to clean Mustang's desk before you leave," she said in her normal, sultry voice before slipping out the door and into the night again. Where she went from there Edward never knew, but he knew that he'd see her again.

He looked down at the desk; papers crumpled and scattered across the floor, books fallen out of their neat piles, and ink dripping onto the carpet.

"_Don't forget to clean Mustang's desk before you leave."_

He didn't bother.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Happy October 3rd, 11 everyone! I felt that I had to post something in honor of this momentous day. And "Don't Forget" to leave a review 333 Love you all.<em>


End file.
